Lost Magic
Story John wakes up, slightly tired on a rocky surface. John: It worked. I wasn’t sure if Andata would work as a regular spell or not. It took a lot of energy though. Where am I? (He looks around, and he turns, seeing the Door to Anywhere.) Makes sense. Now what to do? The Plumbers are probably all zombified, and I can’t contact them here from Earth. I need to save everyone. (He grasps his fist, accidentally firing a mana blast at the door.) Need to learn to control my magic. Magic. (He turns back to the door.) That’s right! I sent Hex back into Ledgerdomain. It’s finally time to call on that favor he owes me. (Activates Omnitrix.) Alright, give me Goat Foo! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Grey Matter: Seriously?! I needed a mana wielder so I could enter the true name in. I can’t do that as (He clutches his fists, and they glow with mana.) Hey. This might actually work better. I’m smart enough to figure out the true name. (He holds his hand up, several mana symbols appearing on his hand. Eventually, one of them matches the Door, and it opens.) Score one for the little guy! (Grey Matter runs into Ledgerdomain, when a sudden gust of wind hits him. He goes flying into the air.) Whoa! (Hits Omnitrix.) Humungousaur crashes to the ground, still fighting the gust of wind. He then turns, and pushes the door, causing it to begin to close. It closes all the way, and the wind stops. Humungousaur sighs and sits down, reverting. John: That was close. (Then, an army of Stone Creatures break out of the ground, surrounding him.) Oh, come on! John raises his hands, and fires a sparkling blast of mana, super powered and sending John flying back into the door. The stone creatures take it, however, and are unharmed. The stone creatures charge at John, and he dodges, firing a mana blast at the ground, sending him flying into the air. John: Whoa! Alright! Armodrillo will be good right about now! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Swampfire: Not who I wanted. (He is falling towards a stone creature, and he shoots his flames to hit it, slowing himself down to land.) Oh well. Bring it on! Swampfire throws his seeds, and several plant vines grow out of the ground, catching the stone creatures and crushing them. One of them charges Swampfire, and he shoots his flames at it. The stone creature doesn’t stop, and slams its arms at Swampfire. Swampfire raises his arms, blocking the attack. Swampfire: Omnitrix! Scan stone creature DNA! Omnitrix: (in John’s voice) Scanning. (It fires a yellow beam of light at the stone creature, scanning it.) Scanning complete. DNA unlocked. Swampfire: Good. That’ll be handy later. (He throws the stone creature to the side, and releases methane. He then uses his fire, creating an explosion to destroy all the stone creatures.) Who’s next? (Then, 5 Palorfangs appear, snarling at him.) Why’d I ask? (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! (Ultimate Swampfire throws several seeds at the charging Palorfangs, trapping them all in plant vines. He then fires a powerful fire blast, destroying them all. Ultimate Swampfire was panting, and he reverts.) John: Okay. Something is going on. Someone must be in charge. With Charmcaster, (he stops himself before he finishes the thought.) There was a vacancy in power, so someone must’ve take control. Time to find out. End Scene John approaches Charmcaster’s old castle, seeing several stone creatures marching towards it. John hides around a corner. John: Let’s give the new guy a test run. (Slaps down Omnitrix. He turns into a stone creature, with green runes on his body instead of pink, and the Omnitrix on his chest.) Malem: Test run complete. Let’s get inside. Malem walks and joins in at the end of a line of stone creatures, none of them noticing anything suspicious. They go into the castle, and arrive at a throne room, where a throne was over looking the room from a floor up. A figure that was sitting on the throne stands up, and Malem sees that it was Adwaita, purple flames covering his head. Malem: Adwaita? But he lost all his power with the Alpha Rune. But his head’s on fire again. I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Adwaita: Hello my servants! We are now only a few steps away from completely eradicating the rebel resistors. In a matter of hours, they will make a move, and we will be ready to face and destroy them. Only then can true peace be created in Ledgerdomain! My Domain! (The stone creatures cheer, then break out of formation. Malem goes outside, onto a ledge.) Malem: Hex must be leading the rebels. Charmcaster (He stops himself.) He fought against Adwaita for years before escaping to Earth. Maybe I’ll be able to sense his mana with my powers increased. (He closes his eyes, focusing his mana powers. He opens them, and turns, seeing several stone creatures approaching.) Uh-oh. Hey, what’s up? Stone Creature: We sensed a suspicious intruder. Have you seen anything? Malem: (Giving a slight sigh) No, I haven’t seen anything. If I do, I’ll report it. Stone Creature: Good. (Then, the stone creature is hit by a sparkling mana blast, destroying it. The others turn, and they see a cloaked figure, which fires the mana blasts, destroying them all. The figure turns to Malem, but stops the attack.) Malem: What are you doing?! Stone Creature: There’s an intruder on the ledge! Stop him! Malem: Not good. (The cloaked figure is getting ready to fight, when Malem hits the Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! (The cloaked figure turns, surprised.) Come on! We’re leaving. (XLR8 goes over to the figure, and it gets onto his back. He then dashes away from the castle, stone creatures giving chase. Adwaita was watching.) Adwaita: Just as I predicted. End Scene XLR8 stops some distance away from the castle, and reverts, the cloaked figure getting off. John: That was close! Do you know how many stone creatures were in there?! And then there was Adwaita himself! Did you think you could beat him by yourself, without the rest of the rebels? You could’ve, you, you. (The cloaked figure removes the hood, revealing that it was Charmcaster.) What? Charmcaster? No, it can’t be you. You’re dead. Charmcaster: It’s been how long now, John? You still haven’t changed a bit. (She steps forward, kissing John on the cheek.) It’s good to see you again. Come on. I’ll bring you to my uncle. (She starts walking, and John, speechless, follows.) Characters *John Smith *Charmcaster (first re-appearance) Villains *Adwaita (first re-appearance) *Stone Creatures *Palorfangs Aliens *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Goat Foo) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Armodrillo) *Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Malem (first appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Grey Matter can wield mana, now that John can. *John unlocks the DNA sample of the stone creatures. *Adwaita is back in power in Ledgerdomain, without the Alpha Rune. *Charmcaster is alive again. *This is the first episode that John doesn't use Terraspin in Ledgerdomain. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc